


Starbucks Soulmate

by Mushroomsin



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Coffeeshop AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 08:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mushroomsin/pseuds/Mushroomsin
Summary: Soulmate AU! Where your soulmate’s first sentence you hear them say is tattooed on your armIdea by @akermanch on Tumblr





	Starbucks Soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> Heya guys, this is my first time writing anything, so please go easy on me :)

“Welcome to Starbucks may I take your order?” 

 

Those were the very words that were tattooed on Ace’s bare arms. 

Ace has seen some people with the same tattoos on their arms just like him, and it’s not a rare sight nowadays. Being currently nineteen years old and almost twenty in a few months, Ace has been looking for his stupid soulmate for years. All his friends have found their soulmates, and even his stupid younger brother has Zoro!  
They met when Luffy was a junior in high school, and the boy couldn’t be happier when he found out his soulmate had to redo his last year in the place. Not the same could be said with Zoro, but after meeting his hyperactive brother and falling for him after a few months, the boy wasn’t about to complain.  
His other brother, Sabo, on the other hand, had met his soulmate Koala when he was twelve, and she has been like family to him since then.  
All in all, Ace is happy for his brothers and is grateful for their other halves too. 

But what about him? Where is his soulmate? And which fucking Starbucks do they work in?! 

And now that question is something he’s been asking himself ever since he’s turned thirteen because he’s pretty sure that by then, he’s been over at least a hundred Starbucks in his state alone.  
Ace is sick of getting “Nos” or sometimes a “Nah, my dude, I’m waiting for someone to order a grande skinny latte extra cream” whenever he asks a barista if they’re the one. And to make matters worse, most of the times he’d get a few snickers from people who are CLEARLY ON A DATE WITH THEIR SOULMATES.  
And those days are the worst. Which are....most weekends.  
Ace has been thinking of almost all the possibilities of why he hasn't met his soulmate yet. And you know what? Overthinking is seriously a bitch.  
What if his soulmate doesn't even work in the United States? What if his soulmate found someone that isn’t Ace but ordered the same caramel snickerdoodle macchiato like him? Or what if his soulmate is sick of getting asked the same question and snaps at him? 

Oh. Hell. No. is his soulmate snapping at him for asking that question.  
Overall, you get the point, and as Ace said before, overthinking is a bitch. 

Though honestly? Ace is ready to just give up right about now. As he just got another few snickers and laughs from a nearby couple grabbing their Frappuccinos after hearing Ace’s conversation with the new barista. New news, he got another no from the cutie with purple hair tied up in a chignon, she was nice enough to introduce herself as Carina, so she wasn’t that bad. The couple on the other hand? 

 

“Y’know, I sincerely hope ya’ll get diabetes”

 

 

 

Did he just say that out loud?

 

 

 

“What the fuck did you just say you wretched fuck!”

 

 

Of course, he did. 

 

Ace ran out of the door, not after grabbing his caramel snickerdoodle macchiato from another blonde barista and waving them off. He was taught to be polite, after all. 

 

\------------------------------------

Marco wasn’t even supposed to be in the store today, but apparently his colleague Drake had to call a day off since his soulmate came over to visit. 

And would you know that, 

“Y’know, I sincerely hope ya’ll get diabetes”

Was tattooed on Marco’s arm.

Marco was never a fan of his own soulmate tattoo since he thought of how distasteful it sounded. 

 

So he normally would wear wrist bands to cover it up. 

 

But for fuck's sake that was him!  
Marco was the one to handed him his stupid secret menu caramel snickerdoodle macchiato too!  
It all happened so fast, he just finished break and went out with his apron in hand, handing it to the freckled bastard. No. His soulmate now. He was handing his soulmate his caramel snickerdoodle macchiato and heard him say that fucking sentence.  
His soulmate ran after saying it too, while Marco couldn’t think, his body moved on its own. And that was the best thing his body has done for him in a long while.

 

He thought. 

 

Marco lost his soulmate. And he felt it too.

The bastard was lying on the ground in the middle of a street, a truck right beside him, and blood. Oh, blood. So much blood was pouring out of him, and the fucking couple was just standing there, not knowing what to do.  
Marco didn’t know what to do, he can only feel a horrible stomach drop in his gut, and he couldn’t do anything but stand there and watch. Watch as the life of his soulmate drains from him, in an alarmingly fast pace.  
Marco was dazed, and what brought him back was the loud sound of an ambulance coming through. 

Marco couldn’t do anything but watch from afar while his soulmate got taken away. 

He was terrified. 

For the first time in his life, he was so scared he started to sob in the middle of the streets, with everyone watching. 

He just stayed there, bawling his eyes out, until his colleague came out for him. 

After getting into the staff room, Marco didn’t hear anything his colleague said until she asked him that question. 

“Is Ace your soulmate?”

Looking up, Marco saw his ginger-haired colleague, her hair was tied in a messy ponytail, and her gentle brown eyes looked at him with worry. 

 

“Pardon?” he asked

 

“Ace, is Ace your soulmate?” Nami asked again.

 

“Is that his name?” Marco’s face could be seen with confusion by now. 

 

“The idiot that got hit by a truck outside? Yep, that’s him.” She explained.

 

Ace. 

 

A-c-e.

 

“Ace”

 

His name rolled off Marco’s tongue without Marco even noticing. 

 

That’s his soulmate’s name. 

 

His name is Ace. 

 

“Ace is your soulmate?” another voice chimed in.  
Marco looked up. Red hair.  
Why does everyone but him know his soulmate?  
This is absurd.  
But Marco replied to his manager regardless.

“Yes, uh, I mean, I guess? No. I’m pretty sure it’s him, but why-”

“Then why haven't you said so?” Shanks loudly exclaimed.

A tic mark formed on Marco’s forehead. 

“It seems like he didn’t know until now boss.” Nami explained for him.

“Well, if that’s the case, come with me! I'm driving Luffy to the hospital now since he’s worried.” his manager loudly shouted right beside his BLOODY EAR.

But before Marco could utter out another word, he found himself standing up and leaving the store with Shanks.

 

\------------------------------------

The ride itself was absolutely horrible. 

Red Hair’s son was basically bawling for his apparent “big brother”, Marco would have to remember that later. While the other, who introduced himself as Sabo, he was quite polite, tried to calm the kid.  
Apparently his name is Luffy.  
And with Luffy’s bawling, he could make out that this sort of accident, in fact, isn’t the first time that happened to this...Ace. To his soulmate.  
Marco is beginning to worry more now. 

And according to Shanks, the reason why literally everyone in the store knows Ace but him is because he’s a regular on Sundays.

And Marco just so happens to take Sundays off. 

When they got to the hospital, Marco wasn’t allowed in the patient’s room since he wasn’t “family member” according to the nurse.  
Marco was his bloody soulmate!  
But oh no, since he couldn’t exactly prove it, he wasn’t allowed in. 

After about half an hour, Shanks came out and told him that Ace was stable, and suggested him to go back home and take the day off.  
He promised Marco that he would talk to Ace and inform Marco when Ace wakes. 

 

\------------------------------------

 

The pain ringing inside Ace’s head was horrible, and when he woke up somewhere unfamiliar to him, you couldn’t exactly blame him for panicking. 

The room was big and white, and there was a table beside him, a cup of water and two orange pills on it, a television right in front of him, and he could feel the wind to his left.  
Ace looked around, but before he could move his neck further, a shot of pain ran through him.  
He yelped, and not even seconds, someone barged into the room. 

“WHAT THE OUCH!”  
Another shot of pain ran through him, but way bigger this time, and Ace couldn’t help it anymore, as tears start spilling through his eyes. 

“Don’t move so much Ace-ya, your wounds are still fresh, and you’ve been out cold a day and a half, let your body rest”

 

“I've been WHAT?!”

 

The guy that barged in just sighed in response, pushed Ace down softly to his bed, and started to write on his clipboard. He had a plastic name tag on him.

“Tr-tra-traflger-traflgar-”

Another pain shot through Ace, but this time, his arms. He could see the blue liquid being injected into his systems and roughly pulled his hand back with anger. 

“What the fuck Traffy?!” Ace exclaimed.

“This is sedative Ace-ya, don’t worry, it’ll help you. You’re also just like Strawhat-ya I see, I suppose it makes sense since your siblings…” “Traffy” replied with a nonchalant tone

And Ace finally looked at “Traffy” properly, he had sideburns, a goatee, black messy hair, silver eyes, and a bunch of badass tattoos on him. He was also wearing a lab coat? Spotted jeans and a white fur hat with black spotted patterns on it. 

 

He’s kinda hot.

 

But he’s not Ace’s soulmate.

 

“Traffy where am I?”

 

“You’re in the hospital, room 311. Also, don’t call me Traffy. You can call me Law.”

Ace looked out the window a bit, as it was a sunny day, birds are chirping, and he could see kids outside playing. 

Law looked at him and cleared his throat a bit.  
Ace turned over slowly to look at Law. 

“We had to cut your hair a bit to patch you up, I hope you don’t mind. You were in a car crash, and your head was unfortunately hit, but you’ll be fine, and you can leave in about a week. I will inform your family members soon, and you would be able to see them.”

Ace nodded but stayed silent. 

 

“Would you like anything for now?” Law asked. 

Ace looked up and shooked his head. 

 

Ace didn’t want anything now. 

 

He’s just tired.

Ace closed his eyes, he might as well have a nap right now.  
Until he felt a tap on his shoulder.  
It was Law, his cold silver eyes looked at him with no emotion. 

“You’re uncle Shanks wanted me to give you this piece of paper. Remember to eat your pills, and stay hydrated, call me if you need anything else with the button beside your bed.” 

Handing Ace the white piece of paper, Law left without a word. 

 

\------------------------------------

 

Marco couldn’t sleep for the whole week without the help of sleeping pills.

Shanks didn’t call back, and he didn’t come to the store since last week, Marco was worried sick but no one could help him in any way. 

This was Marco’s own problem, and this was HIS soulmate. 

He’ll be fine, Marco assured himself multiple times during the day, and his tired droopy eyes were droopier than ever. 

Dark circles formed beneath his eyes, and his colleagues have started to worry about him. 

Marco was fine though, he must be fine. 

He will be fine when Ace wakes up. 

 

The bell ringed and without looking up, Marco automatically replied with

 

“Welcome to Starbucks may I take your order?” 

 

After fumbling with his apron, Marco looked up with his pen in hand and his eyes widened. 

 

“...Ah”

Right in front of him, stood a freckled face, half his messy black hair cut off with bandages wrapped around his head and face. 

 

 

“Are you my soulmate?”

 

Marco’s froze.

He didn’t know what to say.

 

 

Ace looked back at him, disappointment could be seen from his face. 

 

“Or, not. I-uh, Shanks just gave me a description that a guy named Marco with blond hair said he’s my soulmate, but maybe I got the wrong person-”

 

“I-I don’t understand.” Marco managed to mutter out.

 

“I’m sorry?” Ace asked.

 

“Red Hair didn’t contact me, I-I thought you were still in the hospital!” Marco stuttered out in a frenzy. 

 

“Oh! Well, Shanks is on a business trip without any services, he would probably be back in a few days.” Ace replied, cheerfully now. 

 

Marco looked at the freckled teen, and finally, relief washed over him, and the stress from the past week came crashing down. He reached over the counter and grabbed the teen and hugged him in an awkward position, but Marco didn’t care. 

 

Because Ace is safe. 

 

Ace hugged back with emotion, strong as Marco’s. 

Pulling away, Marco gave Ace a tired grin. 

Which Ace gave back with, but a lot brighter than Marco’s. 

 

“My name is Ace.”

 

“I uh, already know that. Name’s Marco.”

 

“I already know that too.” 

 

Marco would have to remind himself to kick Red Hair’s ass when he gets back.


End file.
